


Katsuki Yuuri: Ascended Fanboy

by DefiantDreams



Series: Alternate Universe Challenge [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, M/M, POV Multiple, Reporter/Journalist, Social Media, everyone skates except for Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: “And wow, that was a beautiful Viktor—I mean, a beautifulQuad Flipby Viktor.” Yuuri visibly winces and he momentarily covers his face. Morooka glances at him in concern but Yuuri shrugs it off quickly and shakes his head as he continues, “Really, others try to do it, but no one does a Quad Flip quite as well or quite as clean as Viktor—if they even manage to land it.”Or:AU where Yuuri goes into commentating instead but he still has a Huge Gay Crush on Viktor Nikiforov and everyone can tell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Katsuki Yuuri : l'ascension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349779) by [Silu_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan)



> This starts during the NHK Trophy before the Grand Prix Final in Sochi.
> 
> R for Reporter for my self-imposed AU challenge <3 This is also an experiment on a multiple POV since most of my fics are single-POV. Lemme just start off by saying that the formatting for this killed me cause of the Social Media shit huhu.
> 
> Also, a little warning, brief description of an anxiety in the middle. The section will be marked with ***

“And _wow,_ that was a beautiful Viktor—I mean, a beautiful _Quad Flip_ by Viktor.” Yuuri visibly winces and he momentarily covers his face. Morooka glances at him in concern but Yuuri shrugs it off quickly and shakes his head as he continues, “Really, others try to do it, but no one does a Quad Flip quite as well or quite as clean as Viktor—if they even manage to land it.”

Morooka coughs, thankfully away from the mic, and gives his co-commentator an amused look before picking up where he left off, “Ah, yes, you can hear the crowd cheering, you can tell the crowd _loves_ Nikiforov, he’s the favorite as usual for tonight’s Men’s.”

“Who wouldn’t love Viktor?” Yuuri says without thinking, not even looking as if there’s anything off with his statement, but knowing him, he’d probably rewatch the commentary and then later die of embarrassment.

Morooka can’t help but snort for real this time, “And coming up, Triple Salchow, Triple Loop—and yes, Viktor lands the combination, beautifully executed as usual.”

“Now, going into his final quad, a Quad Lutz, the difficult entry gives it more points and damn, a little bit of an over rotation there but hey, I can’t believe I’m being picky over a Quad Lutz,” Yuuri muses.

“Yes, Viktor’s jumps are arguably his strong points. I feel like he was _born_ doing Quad Flips. He’s a very strong technical skater,” Morooka starts, but Yuuri quickly cuts him off.

“I’d have to disagree with you there. Yes, he’s great with his technical but Viktor always scores high in the program component too and there’s a reason for that. I think Viktor’s musicality and interpretation is unmatched,” Yuuri says passionately, his eyes fixed on Viktor’s form.

“I see your point,” Morooka concedes, knowing better than anyone not to contradict Yuuri during a Nikiforov skate, “Beautiful spin right now, nothing less than expected for the defending four-time Champion. Will Viktor take gold today?”

“With the lead he has from his beautiful Short Program and with the way he’s skating right now, I’d say it’s impossible for him not to,” Yuuri offers.

“No surprise, Viktor is no doubt the number one skater in the world.”

“Viktor in his final pose now and wow, what a beautiful performance, really! It’s so rare to have such a perfect, well rounded skater such as Viktor. He is honestly a complete package, I can’t believe he’s real sometimes,” Yuuri sighs wistfully.

Viktor makes his way around the ice, a charming smile on his lips as he waves at the audience.

“Honestly, Viktor makes it look effortless. Other skaters look like they’re struggling sometimes, but Viktor makes it look so easy,” Marook praises and Yuuri nods enthusiastically. Thankfully, they’re off camera. Yuuri’s words are incriminating enough, really.

“Something insanely special would have to come around to actually beat him,” Yuuri agrees. “They don’t call him the Living Legend for nothing.”

“Now, we can see Viktor waiting in the kiss and cry with his coach, Yakov Feltsman and it looks like Mr. Feltsman is berating him as usual,” Morooka says clearly. The two of them quiet down as they wait alongside Viktor for his score.

The announcers announce the score and Viktor smiles widely as he bows his head and makes a heart sign at the camera.

“Amazing! So close to beating his world record. His score puts him firmly into first place. Viktor Nikiforov wins Gold for the NHK Trophy and proceeds to the Grand Prix Finals!”

“I don’t think anyone’s as excited as me to see what he brings to the Grand Prix Finals in Sochi this year.”

Morooka hides his smile. No, he really doesn’t think anyone is as excited as Yuuri Katsuki

—

“So, um, h-how does it feel to win the NHK? Are you excited for the Finals in Sochi?” The Japanese reporter asks him, obviously flustered, before he shoves the mic up to Viktor’s face. It hits his chin and Viktor face tilts back, unprepared for the assault.

The (admittedly adorable) reporter squeaks and immediately pulls back the mic. “I am so sorry!” he blurts out, bowing deeply.

Viktor grins, and when the man looks up from his bow to meet his eyes, Viktor's grin widens. He didn’t know it was possible, but the reporter’s face seems to redden even more in embarrassment. Viktor glances at the camera just in time to see the camera man cover his mouth to hide his snicker.

“It’s okay,” he croons once the reporter raises the mic to his face again, this time slower and more carefully. He thinks about saying something flirtatious, but the man already looks like he’s about to faint so Viktor thinks better about it. “It’s a great feeling, I’m glad. I hope I managed to surprise the audience today, but I’m looking to beat my record by the end of the season.”

“You did!” The other man says immediately, “I don’t think anyone was expecting your free skate to be like that. It was amazing to watch.”

Viktor smiles in pleasure. The sincerity was practically oozing out of the younger man and none of his words felt like the empty flattery reporters often used on him. There was just something genuine and real in his adoration of Viktor.

“Thank you, I’m glad you enjoyed watching me.” And because Viktor can’t help himself and the man was just too cute, “How did you like my SP though?”

“It was enough to get me pregnant,” the man breathes, and he honestly doesn’t sound like he knows he said that out loud. Viktor blinks at him. Wow. That was very flattering.

There’s a moment of silence. Viktor sees the exact moment the man realizes what exactly he just said. He drops the mic, his face scrunching up in horror at himself. They stare at each other before the man quickly picks it up and says briskly, “We’ll let you go now, Viktor. Thank you so much for the interview.”

The cameraman makes a hand signal, assumedly to show that they’re not live anymore and the moment he does, the reporter crouches and hides his face in his hands before he lets out an audible groan.

Viktor hides his smile behind his hand before he crouches down too and tilts his head at the man mumbling something unrecognizable.

“Hey,” he says cheerfully and the other man looks up through his fingers.

“I am so sorry!” The man moans, squeezing his eyes shut, “I knew I shouldn’t have been the one to interview you and that I’d just mess up. I’m so sorry for embarrassing you, Viktor-san!”

“Aww,” Viktor pouts as he places a finger on his lips, “If you weren’t the one to interview me, how else would I have met a cutie like you?”

The man opens his warm brown eyes and stares at him in shock. “Excuse me?” he squeaks and Viktor beams a heart-shaped smile. Was he coming on too strong?

“I—I’m sorry, I have to go,” the man apologizes furiously before he picks himself up and walks away hurriedly.

Viktor frowns before he himself stands up. “Aww,” he repeats, genuinely bothered, and the camera man laughs at him.

“Sorry, Nikiforov. Yuuri loves you, he probably can’t handle being around you just yet.”

Viktor hums thoughtfully as he watches Yuuri embrace one of the other skaters, Phichit, if Viktor remembers correctly.

Yuuri, huh?

 

—

 

**Golden Skate**

**Thread:** 2015 NHK Trophy Men FS

 

etaaaa

Viktor’s LP is probably my fave of the season. For SP my faves r probably JJ’s and Chris’.

LoveIce

> "Originally Posted by **etaaaa**
> 
> Viktor’s LP is probably my fave of the season. For SP my faves r probably JJ’s and Chris’"

OMG YES JJ MY BOY

but anyway chris’ sp is vastly different from JJ’s so it’s pretty hard to compare

MamaMaria

> "Originally Posted by **etaaaa**
> 
> Viktor’s LP is probably my fave of the season. For SP my faves r probably JJ’s and Chris’"

I honestly can not get into Chris’ SP, or most of his skates really. It makes me so uncomfortable to watch!! I feel like I’m watching porn.

FigureStop

> "Originally Posted by **MamaMaria**
> 
> I honestly can not get into Chris’ SP, or most of his skates really. It makes me so uncomfortable to watch!! I feel like I’m watching porn."

Looool well that’s ur opinion, Chris’ SP is art!!! Raw sexual appeal, lemme tell u.

quadoff

speaking of sexy SPs, I’m just wondering what was with that post-skate interview for Viktor?? lol “enough to get me pregnant”

possiblecat

> "Originally Posted by **quadoff**
> 
> speaking of sexy SPs, I’m just wondering what was with that post-skate interview for Viktor?? lol “enough to get me pregnant”"

ur obviously new here. in consideration though, that’s probably the best/worst Katsuki quote so far.

lolcat

> "Originally Posted by **quadoff**
> 
> speaking of sexy SPs, I’m just wondering what was with that post-skate interview for Viktor?? lol “enough to get me pregnant”"

someone pls send the link to that compilation vid of Katsuki’s love for Viktor!!!

yummynola

> "Originally Posted by **lolcat**
> 
> someone pls send the link to that compilation vid of Katsuki’s love for Viktor!!!"

got u fam! this is the compilation with subtitles for his commentary

new ones probs coming out in light of today’s commentary and interview hehe. I think that’s the first time Katsuki actually had to interview Viktor for real instead of just commentate behind the scenes and he probs got nervous.

quadoff

ur right, the pregnant comment is the best quote but his other stuff sounds pretty funny too.

does Viktor know Katsuki has a big gay crush on him?? how did u guys even notice a random commentator’s love for Viktor

dd_skate

If you watch Katsuki’s commentaries on other skaters, it’s much more impersonal and technical haha so the difference is huge. You can tell he knows his stuff, though. But yeah, people probably only noticed him because he’s best friends with Phichit. In fact, Phichit’s programs are the only ones aside from Viktor’s that Katsuki actually gets passionate about.

ruffledturkey

can we go back to talking about skating? lol anyway, no surprise Viktor won but I’m surprised Crispino took silver over Christophe

giacome

> "Originally Posted by **ruffledturkey**
> 
> can we go back to talking about skating? lol anyway, no surprise Viktor won but I’m surprised Crispino took silver over Christophe"

im not worried chris always peaks during the finals itself and he qualified for the GPF anyway so thats what matters. as long as chris skates clean during the finals he’ll beat mickey with no problem at all

katkatkat

> "Originally Posted by **dd_skate**
> 
> I wouldn’t be surprised! If you watch Katsuki’s commentaries on other skaters, it’s much more impersonal and technical haha. You can tell he knows his stuff, though."

Lol, pretty biased commentating if u ask me. Katsuki’s just another Viktor fan boy.

meowlord

Hey, Katsuki was a pretty big deal here in Japan when he used to skate in Juniors. It sucks he got injured during his first year in Senior’s and never came back, I was honestly rooting for him.

emeraldcity

> "Originally Posted by  **meowlord**
> 
> Hey, Katsuki was a pretty big deal here in Japan when he used to skate in Juniors.

that’s probs why Katsuki knows his FS shit lol if he used to be a former skater

 

_Page 50 of 71_

 

—

 

“Oh my god, what’s with that fucking look on your face,” Yuri grumbles when Viktor finally makes his way to them.

“This adorable reporter just interviewed me,” Viktor sighs and shakes his head. “Cutest thing ever. A part of me hopes he’ll be there during the Final.”

Yuri rolls his eyes and grunts, “Idiot.”

Viktor eyes him and then smirks as he tilts his head, “He has the same name as you, actually—”

“What,” Yuri interjects, a sudden horror filling him. “Please tell me you’re not talking about Yuuri Katsuki.”

Viktor perks up and smiles, wide and bright, “Oh? You know of him? Is that his last name? I’m not sure.”

Yuri gapes at him and then shakes his head furiously. “Seriously? I thought you’d have known of him already, he’s practically a meme in figure skating,” he grumbles as he unlocks his phone and types in a search in youtube. He shouldn’t be so surprised that Viktor didn’t know. Viktor could hardly see out of his own ass, sometimes.

 

**Yuuri Katsuki’s Love for Viktor Nikiforov: A Compilation**

**[video]**

 

“Here,” he snaps and thrusts his phone towards his older rink mate. “Everyone in the figure skating fandom knows he has a stupid crush on you, it’s fucking disgusting. They’ve dubbed him Honorary President for your fan club.”

Viktor takes his phone delicately, his eyes transfixed on the screen. It might be odd for him since the only thing on screen was his programs, but, it wasn’t his programs that Viktor should be looking at right now. It was the commentary that Yuri wanted him to see.

Said commentary was all in Japanese, but someone had helpfully added subtitles. It was 5 minutes long and if Yuri was Katsuki, he would have been fucking embarrassed at how often Katsuki mooned over Viktor’s perfect skating! and perfect form! and perfect jumps! 

“Wow,” Viktor mutters and Yuri snorts.

“Disgusting, right?”

“He…” Viktor trails off and Yuri tilts his head as he tries to peer closer at his older rink mate. Are those… _tears_ in Viktor’s eyes?

“He gets me,” Viktor breathes and Yuri chokes on his spit. He watches as Viktor scrolls back to a point earlier in the video and thrusts it in Yuri’s face. Yuri gets a glimpse of the exact same costume Viktor is wearing right now, and he realizes it’s probably from the Trophee de France from earlier this season.

 _“Stammi Vicino, translated to Stay Close to Me, speaks of longing but, I don’t know, I feel like his longing isn’t towards anyone. I’d say it’s more of a longing for um, inspiration or life or love, or something more maybe?”_ Yuuri’s tinny voice comes from the screen as a recap of Viktor’s skate plays. This was the part of the commentating done in between the skater finishing and the score being projected on screen.

 _“Oh? That’s odd coming from you. Would you say his skating is uninspired this season then_? _”_  
  
_“No!”_ Yuuri gasps, as if the very idea was inconceivable. Yuri sees Viktor smile from the corner of his eye. _“Viktor never fails to surprise me. His whole_ ** _career_** _is an inspiration_! _”_ The video cuts off to another of Viktor’s program. Viktor pauses the video and lowers his hand.

“Huh.” Yuri frowns. “Plenty of people have said you were inspiring, I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Viktor sighs, “No, it’s not that. He _gets_ what the piece is about.” He waves his hand dismissively at Yuri and sighs again.

“I feel like he sees me.”

 

—

 

“What are you thinking about?” Chris asks his best friend curiously and Viktor looks up from where he’s slouched on the couch of Chris’ hotel room.

“You’re friends with Phichit, right?” Viktor asks him, disregarding Chris’ question and Chris blinks.

“Oui, you can say that we’re good friends,” Chris responds cautiously and Viktor visibly lights up.

“Can you introduce us later, please?”

Chris tilts his head and laughs deeply, “I’m sure you can just go up to him yourself and he wouldn’t mind, but sure. Any specific reason why?”

“He has this cute friend I’m curious about,” Viktor says offhandedly and Chris’ eyes widen. He smiles deviously and plops down beside Viktor before he lifts his legs up to drape them over his friend’s lap. Viktor lifts his arms to accommodate his legs and shoots him a curious look.

Chris leans against the armrest of the couch and smirks, “Are we talking about Yuuri Katsuki?” he asks and Viktor straightens up.

“You know him?” He demands and Chris grins.

“We used to skate in Juniors together,” he says casually and Viktor’s eyes widen. “His step sequences and his spins were amazing, honestly. He had a lot of potential. He’s probably the only one I know who consistently scores higher on his performance than his technical—or well, scored, since he doesn’t compete anymore.”

“He used to skate?” he repeats, his voice filled with awe and curiosity and Chris nods.

“Now, tell me Vitya, what kind of videos do you want to see right now? His old skates or his commentary of yours where he sounds absolutely in love?”

“His old skates,” Viktor says immediately with no hesitation, “I’ve already seen most of his commentary.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

—

 

“Pleaaase go the banquet with me,” Phichit whines and Yuuri shakes his head vehemently before he buries his head in Phichit’s pillows.

“I embarrassed myself in front of Viktor Nikiforov enough today, so no thank you,” Yuuri grumbles and Phichit giggles. “I wasn’t even supposed to interview him today! Morooka thought he was doing me a favor.”

“Your pregnancy comment is making its way around SNS. I’m not surprised if it goes viral by tomorrow,” Phichit offers, and really, he knows it wouldn’t help anything at all, but it’s too fun to tease his best friend.

Yuuri throws a pillow at him and Phichit catches it easily.

“But _fiiiine_ ,” Phichit bemoans, “I’ll just go and suffer the boredom by myself. You’re a cruel man, Katsuki.” All Yuuri does is send him a glare in response before he smashes his face back into the plush pillows. Phichit laughs and shakes his head in amusement before he tilts his head to regard his best friend.

“Wanna go clubbing though? I brought my fake ID just in case.” Phichit offers and Yuuri looks up once more from his pillow fort.

“After the banquet? Yeah sure, I don’t mind, I wanna forget how I made a fool of myself,” Yuuri agrees after a moment. He pauses and then sends a deathly glare towards Phichit, “ _No_ pictures though this time, please. I don’t want to lose my job because of half-naked pics online.”

Phichit scoffs as he pockets his phone, “Yeah, yeah. You know I just keep those half-naked pics as blackmail.”

“Besides, they don’t really card foreigners here as long as you look near 20.” 

Phichit hums in acknowledgement as he turns around to take one last look at himself in the mirror before he nods. He isn’t one of the Three Most Adorable Men’s Figure Skaters in Asia for nothing.

“See you in a few hours! Better be ready okay?”

A few hours later, Phichit is 100% regretting that he didn’t convince Yuuri harder to go to the banquet.

“Phichit!” Chris croons as he passes by their table. Phichit pauses mid-step before he turns to face the Swiss man and shoot him a smile. Chris motions for him to come closer and Phichit does, eyeing Chris and Viktor a little hesitantly.

“So, Phichit, right?” Viktor smiles at him, and wow, up close his teeth are somehow even whiter than Phichit expected. He tries not to examine Viktor’s teeth too much and instead smiles up at the gold medallist. Honestly, yeah, Phichit’s score is nothing compared to Viktor’s. Their point different is in the high 80’s, Phichit couldn’t have beat him even if he had skated a completely clean program, not with his one measly quad that he didn’t even land. He shakes his head inwardly. Next season will be his. He managed to place 4th today, that must count for something. Maybe next season he'll actually get in the Grand Prix Finals and show them what Thailand can do.

“Yeah, congrats on your gold medal!” Phichit chirps as he pulls out his phone. He looks at both Chris and Viktor and smiles, “Can we have a selfie? My best friend is a huuuuge fan of you, like legit.”

Viktor visibly perks up and smiles as Phichit brings his phone up into optimal selfie height. Chris and Viktor both lean in close to him and Phichit quickly takes a few pictures. He brings his phone down and quickly scrolls through the pictures he just took, eyeing it critically. Not bad. It actually turned out pretty nice! Yuuri was going to be jealous. He opens up WhatsApp to send it to Yuuri, complete with the smug face emoji.

“Speaking of your best friend,” Viktor says smoothly, “His name is Yuuri, right? Works as a reporter?”

Phichit freezes, his fingers stilling on his phone screen. From beside Viktor, Chris smirks, his chin on his hand. Chris gives a meaningful look towards Viktor before he wiggles his eyebrows salaciously. 

“Oh, you know who he is?” He asks, a grin forming on his face and Viktor beams.

“Yes! I just met him a few hours ago actually, but I saw some videos of him and I’m honestly intrigued.”

Phichit giggles and covers his mouth. Oh no. Yuuri was going to freak. “His commentary? Yeah, his brain to mouth filter disappears whenever you’re up skating.”

“No, I mean, yes his commentary was cute, but his skating! I probably watched all of his skates since his Junior debut until, you know, his injury.” Viktor says excitedly and Phichit’s eyebrows raise up to his hairline.

“His skating?” Phichit repeats dubiously and Viktor nods seriously. As far as Phichit knew, there were hardly any public videos of Yuuri’s Junior days. The only public videos were of Yuuri’s last World’s where he won Silver and in the GPF where he took Bronze. Most of his videos online were private and taken by Minako or Yuuri’s friend Yuuko.

“It’s such a shame he got injured a few years ago. I swear his body makes music! I don’t know how he can say my musicality is unmatched when he’d beat me easily in terms of PCS. His Totoro skate was so cute too!” Viktor babbles excitedly. Totoro skate… Okay, Phichit was 100% sure that Yuuri’s Totoro skate video was not viewable to the public. The only way Viktor would have seen those private videos were if he had the exact link and the only ones who knew the link were…

Phichit stares at him and then moves his gaze over to Chris. He raises an accusing eyebrow and Chris shrugs sheepishly, “I was only planning to show him one video but it kind of got out of hand.”

Viktor smiles, unfazed and shameless. Huh. Phichit’s mind races at the possibilities.

“Say,” Phichit says slowly, “What are you guys planning to do after the banquet?”

Chris and Viktor look at each other, matching sly grins forming on their lips.

“What do you have in mind?”

 

—

 

“Where do I meet you?” Yuuri asks as he tilts his head to press his phone to his shoulder. He buttons up his navy blue shirt awkwardly and grumbles slightly as the last button slips from his fingers.

“Lobby!! Hurry up, Yuuri! Remember to dress hot!”

“Is that Yuuri?” a voice asks on the other side of the phone. Yuuri hears Phichit shush whoever it is before he hangs up without even saying goodbye.

Yuuri frowns and takes out his phone from his neck. He stares at it and opens up his messages.

ピチット  
  
Who was that??  
  
uh  
  
chris...  
  
Oh chris is joining us?? Nice (＾▽＾)  
  


He looks at himself in the mirror again and frowns before he adjusts his shirt again and brushes his hand through his slicked back hair. He looked pretty good. As good as he could possibly look, anyway. He sighs. Knowing Chris, he probably wasn’t going to keep his shirt on for long.

Yuuri makes his way downstairs to the lobby where oddly, Phichit is alone.

“I thought Chris was joining us?” He asks in confusion and Phichit beams at him innocently. A little _too_ innocently, if you asked Yuuri.

“Oh, he said he’d follow. He said we should go ahead to the club,” Phichit chirps and Yuuri frowns.

“Alright,” Yuuri says slowly, “if you say so.”

“I ordered a cab already, it’s waiting outside,” Phichit says quickly and hooks his arm around Yuuri’s. Yuuri lets Phichit lead him outside the hotel, wondering what exactly his friend was keeping from him this time.

“Go, go,” Phichit urges and Yuuri slip in the seat easily. Phichit ambles in after him and kisses his cheek with a giggle, a mild scent of alcohol on his lips.

“How much did you have to drink?” Yuuri asks in amusement and Phichit shrugs. “Not sure, Chris and Vi—Chris kept giving me champagne.”

“Huh,” Yuuri mutters suspiciously, “Okay.”

 

—

 

《Just so you know, there’s a cleaning fee if he throws up》he says to the dark-skinned man who has another guy draped over him and babbling slightly. The dark-skinned man squints at him and tilts his head. Akihiko opens his mouth to repeat himself. He figures that the foreigner doesn’t hear him over the loud bass of the music in the club.

“I don’t speak Japanese that well, gomen-nasai,” The man apologizes as he bows his head slightly, leaning over the bar so Akihiko can hear him.

“Cleaning fee if he throws up,” he repeats loudly in English.

“Ahhhh,” the man nods in understanding and winces. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t,” he assures, and Akihiko just barely hears it over the music.

“Phichit!” A voice calls out and both Akihiko and the man turn their head towards the men making their way towards them. One of them is tall and blonde with a brown undercut while the other has silver hair. The two of them hold themselves confidently and look fit underneath their expensive clothes.

The guy who had been draped over the brown-skinned man perks up, a pout on his lips and Akihiko frowns slightly. There was something about him that looked familiar but Akihiko couldn’t tell what exactly.

“Chrissssuu,” The guy whines loudly, his Japanese accent heavy. He stumbles away from, Phichit, was it? to launch himself at the blonde man and wrap his arms around the guy’s waist. “What about meeee?”

The blonde foreigner sends the man a flirtatious smile, patting his dark hair. He says something that must be a greeting before he hoists up the Japanese man with one arm and presents him, almost, to his silver-haired friend.

Akihiko sees the Japanese man squint slightly before his eyes widen in awe and joy. He disentangles himself from Chris to stumble to the other foreigner and throw his arms around the guy’s shoulders. He presses his front up against the guy’s chest and rolls his hips scandalously and the sight is enough to make Akihiko wince slightly and look away uncomfortably at the blatant PDA. He still hasn’t gotten used to the bump and grind of nightclubs no matter how long he’s worked here already.

“Yuuri!” Phichit squeals and laughs loudly, obviously intoxicated. His phone is out and when Akihiko glances at the screen curiously, he can see that he’s taking pictures of his friend and the other man.

Yuuri tiptoes to press his forehead against the taller man and says something Akihiko can’t hear over the music. The other man nods enthusiastically, a blush on his cheeks and his striking blue eyes wide open.

Not a moment too soon, Yuuri pulls away just to grab the silver-haired man’s hand and drag him to the dance floor.

Chris slips in beside Phichit, laughing loudly and the two of them bump shoulders with matching pleased grins. Akihiko takes one last look at the couple wrapped around each other on the dance floor before he directs his attention to the two foreigners asking for drinks.

 

—

 

**Instagram**

 

[image: Phichit and Yuuri smiling at the camera in a train station]  
_November 23, 2015_

❤ v-nikiforov, christophe-gc and 2054 others

 **phichit+chu** Had a great night with this one (winky face) Unfortunately, bby Yuuri decided to take some time off and stay behind in Japan. Safe trip back to your hometown, BFF! I’ll miss you lots <3 Can’t wait to see you soon!

 

> **v-nikiforov** ???

> **christophe-gc** ^^^ ???

> **phichit+chu** @ **v-nikiforov** @ **christophe-gc** aww yeah, he said he was homesick. don’t worry about him!!

> **pikapika** damn, i was expecting to see some funny Katsuki commentary during the GPF :-( sux

_See 342 more comments_

 

[image: Chris and Viktor in a dim club, both biting their glinting medals]  
_November 23, 2015_

❤ v-nikiforov, masumi and 8022 others

 **christophe-gc** Now, the real celebration came after the banquet.

 

> **yuri-plisetsky** SO THAT’S WHERE THE TWO OF U FUCKING RAN OFF TO

> **pollymy** omg u guys r so cute together!!

> **v-nikiforov** @ **yuri-plisetsky** shhh language @ **pollymy** i’m cute. chris? debatable

> **pollymy** OH MY GOD VIKTOR NIKIFOROV REPLIED TO ME I AM DEAD

 **> christophe-gc **@ **v-nikiforov** @ **pollymy** ouch

_See 805 more comments_

 

[image: dance floor of a club, people dancing in the background]  
_November 23, 2015_

❤ christophe-gc, mila-b and 9944 others

 **v-nikiforov** I have never felt as alive before.

 

> **christophe-gc** *eyebrow wiggle*

> **v-nikiforov** @ **christophe-gc** shut up

> **essaaaa** congrats on the gold medal  <3 you deserve it

> **Darla K** can’t wait for the GPF!!!

_See 923 more comments_

 

—

 

“Why hasn’t he messaged me?” Viktor whines as he glides across the ice, phone in hand.

“VITYA!” Yakov roars, “PUT YOUR PHONE DOWN AND SKATE!”

“Nooooo,” Viktor moans dramatically, an arm draped over his face. “I am heartbroken, Yakov! You don’t understand me!”

“I never understand you!”

Mila giggles and skates up to Viktor.

“What’s up with you?” She asks in amusement and tilts her head. “Who’s not texting The Viktor Nikiforov back?”

Viktor eyes her cautiously, blue eyes narrowed. Mila raises an eyebrow at him in response, unfazed at the calculating look he’s sending her.

He sighs loudly and pouts—honestly, it’s ridiculous on his face, he’s 27 years old. “It’s been 3 days. Yuuri Katsuki,” he groans and Mila gasps, pressing her hands to her face.

“Yuuri Katsuki, the reporter?” she gushes and Viktor nods enthusiastically.

“You know of him?” he asks excitedly and Mila smirks, shrugging slightly.

“Who doesn’t?” she answers cooly in response. It’s true, one of the best things in figure skating is Katsuki’s wild af commentary of Viktor. Out of all people, she’d have thought Viktor would have known of him earlier. 

“He’s beautiful,” Viktor whimpers and Mila tilts her head. Viktor skates away from her, a forlorn expression on his face and his phone still in his hands. He drops off his phone on the wall near Yakov with a surly expression and skates away.

“Work on your combination spin after your first step sequence in the Free,” Yakov growls, “It’s sloppy, Vitya, it’s a disgrace.”

From the other side of the rink, Mila can see the disgruntled look on Viktor’s face as he goes into a camel spin. From the other side of the rink, Mila hears the loud ding from Viktor’s phone. Mila is treated to an up close view of Viktor abruptly stopping, ice spraying around him as he stumbles slightly.

Viktor races towards his phone, ignoring Yakov’s yells.

He picks it up and skates away from Yakov, his blue eyes wide.

“He replied!” Viktor screeches and then—what the hell, does a quad flip with his phone in his hand.

“Vitya, I swear to God, I will confiscate your phone! The Grand Prix Final is in two weeks!” Yakov screeches and Viktor sticks his tongue out at him like a child. Mila snickers and shakes her head before she skates up to Yuri who’s taking a break on the side.

“Aww look at him, I have never seen him like this,” she coos and Yuri rolls his eyes. “I’m trying not to look at him,” he grumbles and takes a sip from his water bottle.

Mila watches Viktor and sees his ecstatic expression slowly fade and turn dark.

“Uh oh,” she mutters and Yuri looks up at her. She nods towards Viktor and grimaces. He follows her gaze and frowns.

Viktor is staring at his phone as if it’s betrayed him, a furrow to his eyebrows and a tension in his shoulders that Mila can see from where she’s at. She watches as slowly, Viktor drops his arm with the phone and skates solemnly towards the wall. Yakov opens his mouth to yell something again but Viktor shakes his head furiously and practically slams his phone down.

He skates away, blades cutting harsh and deep into the ice and Mila’s eyebrows raise.

“Oh no,” Yuri grumbles. “I don’t know what’s worse. Viktor pining like an idiot, or Viktor angry.”

“Definitely Viktor angry.” 

 

—

 

 ******* Mari walks in to her little brother crying.

She looks around frantically, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to beat someone up?”

Yuuri looks up at her, tears falling down as his face as he blubbers slightly in an effort to respond, “I—I—Viktor.” His breathing picks up, his pupils blown wide and his fists clenched tight on his sheets. Fuck.

Mari rushes over in front of him and holds her hands out.

“Can I touch you?” she asks seriously and Yuuri nods frantically. Mari takes his right hand and places it on the center of her chest, her other hand coming up to rest on his shoulder to center him.

“Breathe with me, little brother.”

“Exhale,” she says softly and Yuuri shudders before he lets out a harsh breath. “Good, now inhale,” she murmurs. Yuuri takes in a shaky breath. He’s shuddering, his whole body shaking and she can feel the harsh trembles in the hand that’s pressed to her chest.

They repeat this until finally, Yuuri’s breathing evens out and he slumps over to hide his face in her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says wetly and Mari shushes him immediately.

“What did we say about saying sorry?” Mari reprimands gently and Yuuri laughs, hiccuping slightly.

“Say thank you, not sorry,” Yuuri murmurs exasperatedly and Mari nods with a smile. *******

“What’s wrong?” Mari asks hesitantly and Yuuri sighs. He looks up at her, biting his lip before he looks away.

“I may have met Viktor Nikiforov,” he mumbles and Mari’s eyes widen. She glances at the posters plastered on Yuuri’s walls and her eyes narrow.

“Did he do anything to hurt you? I’ll beat him up if I have to,” Mari grumbles and Yuuri shakes his head immediately, his eyes wide.

“No, no!” Yuuri squeaks. “Viktor was, he was…” Her little brother trails off, a soft smile on his face as he gazes at the poster Mari knows is his favorite. “Nice,” he continues lamely, a blush high on his cheeks. “He was nice,” he repeats and looks away from the poster of Viktor mid-program.

“What’s wrong then?” She asks in confusion and tries to hide her smile at the lovelorn look on Yuuri’s face.

“I somehow managed to convince him that I was cute too,” Yuuri grumbles, sounding completely serious and Mari coughs. “He _likes_ me, and I don’t—I don’t understand why? I’m just another dime a dozen reporter who used to skate, and the sooner he realizes that the better. Everyone says I’m just a Viktor fanboy and—and it’s _true_ , that’s all I am, and I can’t… I don’t deserve him.”

Mari wants to ask who dared to say those things to him, but she doesn’t. She knows the answer would just break her heart. She hasn’t seen her little brother in close to 5 years but she knows that the answer to who’s said those things is the same as always. Her brother’s biggest enemy is himself and no matter how hard Mari tries, she will never be able to fight him.

“How did you guys meet?” she asks instead and it’s enough to make Yuuri smile again, albeit a sad sort of smile that makes Mari ache a bit. Yuuri tells her about the interview, and Mari’s seen it, she’s laughed about it enough with their parents but she pats his shoulder sympathetically when he tells her about it.

He tells her about Phichit dragging him out to a club and Viktor and Chris just happening to be there. He tells her about dancing with Viktor that night and making a fool of himself—but somehow, Viktor loving it, Viktor smiling at him and laughing with him instead of at him. He tells her how Viktor and Chris brought him and Phichit back to their hotel room and the chaste kiss Viktor had pressed to his cheek and the number he had left in Yuuri’s phone. He tells her how Viktor made him promise to text him.

Yuuri tells her that he’s been avoiding texting Viktor once he sobered up for the past three days despite Chris’ and Phichit’s texts to message him already. And finally, Yuuri tells her how he finally texted Viktor back.

He shows her their messages.

 

ヴィクトル  
  
Hey, this is Yuuri  
  
Yuuri!!!! What took you so long ))) I was so sad waiting for you  
  
Sorry, I’ve been a bit busy.  
  
It’s okay! I’m glad we can talk now  
  
Look, Viktor  
  
I'm not who you think I am  
  
I think it's better if we don't pursue this  
  
What? What do you mean you're not who I think you are?  
  
This is Yuuri Katsuki, isn’t it? Reporter, commentator, Journalism student, former figure skater, cute Japanese boy who can dance very well?  
  
I’m nobody and you’re you. We’re not going to work out Viktor, it’s better if we end this before it even starts.  
  
Wow. I honestly thought you saw me as more than a Living Legend but I guess not.  
  


 

—

 

**FSUniverse**

**Forums >> Kiss and Cry >> 2015 Grand Prix Final**

**2015 Grand Prix Final Men’s Free Skate**  
****

Mimamima

is it just me or is Viktor’s FS looking different

(sweetlovely, Darla S, Yaas and 12 others like this) 

sweetlovely 

> _Mimamima said:_
> 
> _is it just me or is Viktor’s FS looking different_

same!!! can’t decide if he looks sadder or like he’s in love or what lol but look at those close ups of his face?? still so beautiful but? idk how to describe the look on his face

 Swaggeronme

I feel like I’m watching something very private here. Viktor r u okay

LOLLY

Haha wait who has the livestream link for Japanese commentary? kinda wanna see what Katsuki has to say about Viktor’s skating today

Yamaru 

> _LOLLY said:_
> 
> _Haha wait who has the livestream link for Japanese commentary? kinda wanna see what Katsuki has to say about Viktor’s skating today_

Katsuki isn’t commentating right now afaik, Phichit posted a goodbye pic recently

Francis M

Lemme just be honest here, I cried a little (a lot) during Viktor’s performance

(Yamaru, Swaggeronme, sweetlovely and 7 others like this)

machupichu

> _Francis M said:_
> 
> _Lemme just be honest here, I cried a little (a lot) during Viktor’s performance_

tbh me too

 

_Page 5 of 12_

 

—

 

“Next year, I’m going for Gold,” JJ announces confidently to the reporters. His girlfriend smiles up at him and he grins at her. “That’s JJ style!” He laughs boisterously, forming his signature double J hand sign at the cameras. They flash brightly and JJ’s smile never wavers on his face.

“Viktor and Chris are here,” one of the reporters say and everyone’s heads turn towards the ballroom entrance where Viktor is entering with Christophe, their gold and silver medals hanging on their respective necks.

The reporters rush towards them immediately, leaving JJ alone with his girlfriend.

He frowns slightly and Isabella immediately pats his chest.

“I’m so proud of you,” she gushes and the frown immediately disappears from his face as he smiles widely. “Thank you,” he replies sincerely and she smiles back.

Now, JJ wouldn’t say he was friends with Viktor or Chris, but it’s JJ style to notice your competitors. He notices immediately that Viktor looks stiff and frustrated.

“Can we have another picture with the medallists, please?” A photographer asks him sweetly when he’s near enough to Chris and Viktor. The two of them look up at JJ and they shrug before motioning JJ to move closer. JJ squeezes Isabella’s hand apologetically before he pulls away to stand beside Viktor. He doesn’t miss the way Viktor’s eyes narrow at their previously joint hands.

The photographer takes their picture and JJ smiles widely, puffing out his chest proudly. He deserves to be here. He’s 18 years old and in the same picture as some of the skating greats, not as a fan, but as a fellow medalist.

“Thank you.” The photographer grins before he ambles away to the women’s medallists.

“Hey,” Viktor says abruptly, just as JJ is about to go back to Isabella. He turns his head slightly and swallows nervously at the intense way Viktor is looking.

“John Jack, right?” Viktor asks and JJ flinches. Chris rolls his eyes and slaps Viktor’s upper arm exasperatedly.

“Just JJ,” JJ mutters awkwardly and Viktor nods dismissively.

“Your girlfriend, she was a fan of yours first, right?” Viktor asks and JJ stiffens as he narrows his eyes. Isabella was his.

“Yes,” he replies guardedly, “She was president of the JJ girls fan club, why?”

“What’s it like, dating a fan? How do you handle it?” Viktor asks brusquely and JJ’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“Be a fan of them too,” he says simply and glances at Isabella. She smiles at him gently and JJ feels his shoulder relax and loosen. Viktor may have beaten for him Gold, but he knew Viktor was no competition at all for Isabella’s heart.

 

—

 

Yuuri K  
  
You skated really well  
  
Congrats, Viktor  
  
You watched the finals?  
  
Of course I did. I wouldn't miss one of your skates.  
  
Thank you. That means a lot to me.  
  


 

Yuuri K  
  
You know, your commentating is actually really great. Perfect blend of sass and technical knowledge if you ask me  
  
Oh, um thank you haha what’s brought this on?  
  
I’m rewatching my competition’s skates and I wanted to watch the one with your commentary  
  
I didn’t even notice that Altin’s camel spin was a little sloppy until you pointed it out  
  
Well, it’s my job to notice those kinds of things :P  
And you do a very good job at it  
  


 

Yuuri K  
  
My favorite skate of yours is the Totoro one, probably. It's cute and sweet.   
  
Who showed that to you?? Phichit??  
  
No. Chris, actually  
  
oh my god im going to kill him  
  
pls dont, how else will i get the links to your old skates :-(  
  


 

Yuuri K  
  
Viktor…Why are you still texting me?  
  
Yuuri.  
  
I know that you don't want to date me.  
  
I don’t really understand why but I respect that and I respect you  
  
If you don’t want to be more than friends, it’s fine  
  
But I'd like for us to at least be friends, if that's okay?  
Oh  
  
Yeah okay, I want to be friends  
  


 

Yuuri K  
  
Are you ever going to go back to commentating or reporting or whatever?  
  
Of course, I don’t want my degree to go to waste  
  
I’m just taking a break right now  
  
Good.  
  
I’ll have missed your snark, otherwise :P <3   
  
<3  
Yuuri!!!!  
  


 

Yuuri K  
  
Have I ever told you how amazing your step sequences were?  
  
It’s the only thing I can still do now actually  
  
Anything more than a double is too harsh on my knee  
  
I’m glad I can still at least do some spins and steps haha  
  
I want to skate with you someday, Yuuri!  
  
Maybe someday.  
  


 

Yuuri K  
  
Please watch me later, Yuuri.  
  
I'm skating for you tonight.  
  
I always watch you.  
  


 

—

 

**Tumblr**

 

_[Gifset with 4 pictures, subtitles below]_

Reporter: So what were you thinking about during your Long Program?

Viktor: (smiles and winks) Someone special to me.

Reporter: Oh? New girlfriend?

Viktor: (laughs) I _wish_ he was my boyfriend.

Reporter: Oh. Um.

 

viktor-daily

Worlds 2017, Post-Interview

>nikiforov-skates

HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THIS??? HOLY SHIT OK SO

1) first of all WTF is with the reporter?? girlfriend?? seriously?? Viktor Nikiforov is as gay as it gets

2) lol Viktor’s shut down doe #savage fuck ur heteronormative bullshit

3) WHOEVER THIS IS, WHY THE FUCK R U REJECTING VIKTOR? boi if he doesn’t want viktor, i volunteer aS TRIBUTE

>>phichuchu

omg wait we know that Viktor’s FS program is about longing and tbh, other commentators pointed out that he’s skating it differently ever since the GPF but holy shit, i think he really is skating it for his mystery man and asking him to stay close to him

>>>jjgirl123

I think Yuuri Katsuki gets first dibs if Viktor’ Mystery Man doesn’t want him lol

>>>>giagiagia

Plot Twist: Yuuri Katsuki is Viktor’s Mystery Man

 

**Yuuri Katsuki Tries to Commentate on Viktor Nikiforov’s World’s FS While Drunk**

_[video]_

figure-skatinglove

EVERYONE WATCH THIS I AM DECEASED!!!!!!

>crimson-dreams

I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE PREGNANCY COMMENT BEING THE BEST KATSUKI QUOTE

NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO THIS

>>dancing-sea

omg the secondhand embarrassment is strong i feel so cringe!!!!

>>>vityababy

if no one’s sent this to Viktor, I will

>>>>actually-dead

WAIT I DONT UNDERSTAND JAPANESE SOMEONE PLEASE TRANSLATE THIS

 

**Katsuki’s Drunk Commentary: A Translated Transcript**

_(non Japanese speakers, you’re welcome)_

[00:04] gooooddddd he’s beautiful, look at that!! Look at that!

[00:12] You have no idea how much I wish I was there to watch this in real life

[00: 20] But honestly! He’s so much prettier in real life—wait, wait shut up HE’S GOING TO START SKATING

[00:25] Yuukoooo, why does he look soooo saaaad?

[00:34] If he, if he wants me after everything, I’d make him happy, I sweaar

[00:51] Did I tell you I met him?? He is so nice! We went clubbing together

[01:05] a-Amazing jump! Salchow! I can’t tell if it’s a Triple or a Quad, Yuuuuuuuko what was it?

[01:17] Whatever jump that was, it was perfeeeect!!!

[01:28] _(unintelligible here, sorry, something about texting?? Viktor texting him? not sure)_

[01: 40] fuck that quad flip, god, why do other skaters even try to quad flip when no one can do it like Viktor

[02:01] IM NOT CRYING IM JUST REALLY SAD OKAY? _(unintelligible for awhile)_

[02:14] VIKTOR NIKIFOROV DOESNT DESERVE TO BE SAD, THIS IS MY FAULT

[02:34] combination jump! Three jumps? Axel-Loop-Toe Loop maybe I don’t know

[02:42] this is—this is my favorite part, this always gets to me

[02:59] oh my god that combination spin he’s going so fast, i miss his long hair when it’d spin around?? remember that yuuko? when his hair would spin?

[03:17] even if he looks so sad i’d still kiss him, I swear I’d kiss his frown away if he’ll let me

[03:35] I JUST WANT TO SKATE WITH HIM I WISH I COULD STILL SKATE

[03:42] _(he kinda just cries here for a bit, lol)_

[03:53] Wow!! He jumped so high there, that’s a Lutz, I think? Amazing Lutz

[04:03] I don’t want this program to end

[04:11] remind me to text him after _(unintelligible IM SO SORRY I REALLY TRIED)_

[04:28] Nooooooooooooooooooo, I’m going to call him, you can’t stop me

[05:00] HE DESERVES GOLD

 

gomen-ramen

There were some parts where it got really hard to understand him, I’m sorry! I tried, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying

>katkit

IM NOT CRYING, U ARE

also holy shit apparently Katsuki and Viktor have met already and gone clubbing together?? when was this

>>wawowee

tbh i kinda want them to get together now?? but if anyone had any doubts about Katsuki’s Big Gay Crush i think this is the final proof

 

—

 

**Instagram**

 

[image: Viktor smiling with Makkachin, a castle in the background]  
_April_ _5, 2015_

❤ christophe-gc, mila-b and 9944 others

 **v-nikiforov** Ninja! #hasetsu

 

“Viktor? What are you doing here?” Makkachin perks up. He has never seen this human before in his life, but _that voice_. Makkachin knows that voice, he’s heard his master listen to it over and over at night on his tiny box. That voice always talks about his master and it always makes his master smile so his master must love the owner of that voice.

“Yuuri, hear me out, please. Don’t decide for me what I deserve, because fuck, I know you don’t think so, but if anyone doesn’t deserve anyone here, it’s me who doesn’t deserve you.” His master says softly and Makkachin tilts his head curiously. He whines slightly at the sad tone of his master. Master must be happy!

“Don’t say that,” the other human says, his heart rate picking up and beating louder in his chest, enough for Makkachin to hear it.

“You said… You said that if I still want you after everything, you’d make me happy. Yuuri, you already _do_ make me happy. I’ve never been as happy as I am with you. You make me feel things. You bring light into my life and you make me feel so alive,” His master murmurs and the soft human is silent.

“You said that if I’d let you, you’d kiss my frown away,” His master continues as he laughs softly, “God, Yuuri, I’d let you. I’d let you do more than that. I’d let you do _anything_ to me.”

“I… Do you mean that?”

Makkachin has had enough. His master and the human his master loves both sound far too sad and they shouldn’t be sad when they’re together! They should make each other happy!

He butts the back of his master’s legs with his head and his master stumbles with a grunt at the unexpected push. He trips in to the soft human’s arms and the other man tilts backward with a squeak.

They end up on the floor and Makkachin trots over to them to lick at both their faces apologetically. The two of them look at each other and laugh brightly before they pet Makkachin together.

“Viktor…” The human says softly and Makkachin sees his human tense.

“I meant what I said. I… I promise I’ll make you happy, I swear and I promise I’ll prove to you that I deserve you.”

His human lets out a long breath before he smiles down at the man in his arms.

“Done and done. You better have other things planned for our relationship if those are the only two criteria you have.”

 

—

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov News** @viktor-news

Hi guys! Livestream is up at ISU Figure Skating’s Official FB page <3 Let’s all support Vitya today during the Cup of China! Can’t wait to see his new programs (heart face)

 

 **Skate 101** @skate101

omg Nikiforov looks so good in his SP costume? so sexy *fans self*

 

 **Lamallae @** LlamaIce

Viktor on the ice right now!! His music sounds so sexual though lol

 

 **Flora B** @florab

IS EVERYONE SEEING WHAT IM SEEING

 

 **Yellow Yellow** @yoyohaha

MY OVARIES R EXPLODING, MY SKIN IS CLEAR, MY CROPS R WATERED!!!! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS #EROS PERSONIFIED

 

 **Giacometti Love** @giagiaigia

Unpopular Opinion: Chris is still sexier than Viktor. #sorrynotsorry #Eros

 

 **Misha C** @mishasworld

ok everytime i think Viktor won’t surprise me, he does. On Love: Eros is the hottest thing to come out of figure skating. #Eros #GPChinaCup

 

 **Allie G** @actuallyallie

can i just say, that smirk in the beginning??? i screamed

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov News** @viktor-news

interviewer: what inspired your SP?

Viktor: Eros itself

 

 **VityaFan** @vitya143  
in reply to **@viktor-news**

WHO IS VIKTOR’S MYSTERY MAN?

 

 **Chris G FC** @gia-fc  
in reply to **@viktor-news**

Guys, honestly. #Eros itself can only be Christophe.

 

 **Nikifan** @nikifan

OK CHECK OUT THIS THREAD FOR VIKTOR’S MYSTERY MAN THEORIES

_(click to see 12 more tweets)_

 

 **Figure Skating Gossip** @fsgossip

Vote for who you think #Eros itself is!

 

Trending Worldwide:

#Eros

#GPChinaCup

 

—

 

“Congratulations on your gold medal,” Yuuri Katsuki praises, his eyes sparkling. “Beautiful program as usual.”

“Thank you,” Viktor replies, a fond smile on his lips as he gazes at the reporter. His eyes never stray far and they stay fixed on Yuuri’s face.

“Is there anything you want to say to the viewers?” Yuuri asks in amusement and Viktor hums thoughtfully.

“Yes, I’d just like to thank everyone who’s supported me. My coach, my rinkmates, my friends,” Viktor pauses and gives Yuuri a sly look as he bats his eyelashes, “My boyfriend.”

Yuuri freezes and he splutters slightly before he shakes his head in an effort to calm himself. “Wow, um, that is, I’m sure they’re proud of you, your perfor—”

Viktor leans in and wraps an arm around his shoulders, bringing him in for a kiss. Yuuri’s eyes widen before they flutter closed. He’s too in shock to do anything but let Viktor kiss him chastely, once, twice, before Viktor pulls away and smiles at him gently.

“I’ll see you later, Yurochka,” Viktor murmurs, just loud enough for the mic to pick up and his palm on Yuuri’s cheek, before he pulls his hand away. He looks straight at the camera and beams a heart-shaped smile before he winks.

“I, yes, okay Vitya,” Yuuri splutters and Viktor sends him a sweet smile before he walks away.

“Um, going back to you, Hiro-san,” Yuuri squeaks and the screen switches.

“Well,” Hiro says, “That was unexpected. Thank you Katsuki-san for that interview.”

 

—

 

**Youtube**

 

**Viktor Nikiforov kisses reporter**

[video]

Uploaded by viktor101

The reporter is his boyfriend Yuuri Katsuki

 

Comments • 834

 

**Sammy W**

EVERYONE SAY IT WITH ME

YUURI KATSUKI: ASCENDED FANBOY

_View all 50 replies_

 

> > **QueenB**
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki and Isabella Yang taught me to never give up on my dreams
> 
> > **Luna Wolf**
> 
> praying that I pull a Katsuki/Yang w Chris Giacommeti lol

 

**LoveLife!!**

Just wondering if this is the guy Nikiforov was talking about after World’s??

_View all 10 replies_

 

> > **biooh4**
> 
> Yah lol did u see that video of Katsuki’s drunk commentary haha funniest shit ever
> 
> > **mamamia**
> 
> I’m betting that they got together during that time Viktor went to Hasetsu  
>  ****

 

—

 

The cameras flash, but you only have eyes for one person.

“What inspires you?”

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, i firmly believe that chris, yuuri and phichit are all friends, but more especially, chris and phichit based on how comfortable they are in the anime and the recent official art that show chris and phichit together. pluuuus, chris was right beside Phichit during his Phichit on Ice dream sequence thing. f8 me on this, i dare u, i will defend this to its death.
> 
> I was originally going to have Yuuri forgot the clubbing scene but meh, it’s a trope that’s already done enough in YOI fics and I wanted to do something different but still plausible to explain. Last scene is inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quZFsTXntL0) and the Totoro skate mention is inspired by SassySalchow's [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9092290). TBH this was supposed to be a 2-5k words, I had no idea it would turn into this.
> 
> also u guys have no idea how much figure skating ive watched just to listen to commentary! a lot of the commentary i used is based off actual FS commentary HAHA sometimes word for word. and i went through a lot of threads in figure skating forums and lemme just say, the discourse is intense!!! GoldenSkate and FSUniverse are real fs forums.
> 
> Follow me @ [Tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) if ur into Chris and want fic updates. And check out my other YOI fics too <3


End file.
